Série de one-shot
by Aoquesth
Summary: Série de one-shot Narusaku. Pour ceux qui désespère en trouver ! Mature : à cause de... D'allusions ? Non, je dirais même plus ! Univers alternatif.
1. Chapter 1

L'ALLUMAGE

Naruto était dans la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et s'admirait dans le miroir :

- Tu sais que t'es beau, toi ? Mmmmmh…Si t'était pas déjà pris je te sauterais dessus. Oh ouais t'es irrésistible ! Regardez moi ces pectoraux gonflés, ces abdos bombés, ce corps d'athlète !...

Tout en s'admirant il ne vit pas Sakura en nuisette entrer dans la salle de bains un sourire carnassier au visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il frissonna, arrêta de s'admirer, se retourna et embrassa à pleine bouche Sakura. Elle mit ses mains autours du cou du blond, et celui-ci mit ses mains sur sa taille et la caressa. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement lorsque la jeune femme baissa ses mains jusqu'à la serviette de Naruto pour lui enlever. Elle se fit un plaisir de pétrir ses fesses, qui n'étaient absolument pas plates comme la majorité des hommes, mais musclé comme il fallait.

- Mh…Gémit Sakura qui se faisait dévorer dans le cou, tu as vraiment le plus beau fessier de tout Konoha…

Le blond sourit, puis caressa les fines hanches de sa compagne. Il remonta jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale pour redescendre légèrement jusqu'à ses seins. Ils s'embrassaient à présent sauvagement.

Le blond voulut aller plus loin, mais la rose se détacha de lui et lui dit, avec un sourire d'ange :

- Pas ce soir, j'ai mes règles !

Et elle s'en alla tout sourire laissant le pauvre Naruto tout émoustillé à l'idée de LE faire avec sa fiancée… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Auteur : Mouahahahah ! Qu'est ce que je suis sadique !

Naruto : Nooooooonnnnnnnnn ! Sakura-hime, pourquoi ?

Sakura : Désolé mon poussin ! On le fera plus tard, d'accord ?

Naruto (en pleurant de tout son saoul) : Mais j'en ai envie MAINTENANT !

Sakura : Pour que Naruto arrête de pleurer, REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

**Huhuhu ! Celui-là est beaucoup plus... Comment dire ? Suggestif. **

LE PLOMBIER

- Et bien madame, je vais regarder, si vous voulez bien me montrer où se trouve le lavabo… Dit d'une voix sensuelle un beau jeune homme blond en bleu de travail ouvert jusqu'en dessous du nombril, ce qui laissait apercevoir des abdominaux travaillés et des pectoraux agréablement musclés.

- Bien entendu, suivez-moi, répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses d'une voix suave qui matait sans retenue le corps dévoilé de son interlocuteur.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain, le blond eut donc le loisir de dévorer ses fesses du regard, et lui montra le lavabo :

- Voilà, c'est ici.

Le blond sourit d'un air charmeur, et la jeune femme lui répondit en souriant avec espièglerie :

- Lorsque vous aurez fini, je vous offre un café ? Mon mari n'est pas chez moi, il est en voyage d'affaire…

- J'espère qu'il ne rentrera pas plus tôt pour vous faire une surprise, mais ce sera avec plaisir !

Le « plombier » regarda donc sous le lavabo, et déclara :

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, quelques coups de clé, et ce sera réparé !

La vérité, c'est que si un véritable plombier aurait regardé, il aurait constaté que le lavabo n'avait aucun problème… Continuez à lire, vous comprendrez mieux après. A moins que les plus déducteurs d'entre vous aient déjà trouvés…

La rose se pencha pour voir le travail du soi-disant plombier. Celui-ci leva les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme, résultat : vue extra-plongeante dans le décolleté de la rose. Vivement qu'il finisse de « réparer » le lavabo pour « prendre le café » avec elle. Bien malin celui qui comprend.

Pendant ce temps la rose observait le blond, il était allongé(1) sur le dos, légèrement relevé, faisant travailler ses abdos. Concentré sur son travail, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant, il ne vit pas le regard que lui lança la jeune femme. Chaud, sensuel, presque érotique. Elle le désirait, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle se dit qu'il y avait du bon que son compagnon ait acheté ce livre : « Comment attiser les flammes du désir, 10 scénarios cultes pour les couples désirant plus de piment dans leurs vies sexuelles ». Pour une fois qu'il achetait quelque chose d'utile. Vous l'aurez compris : Naruto et Sakura essayaient de reproduire l'histoire de « la femme qui trompe son mari avec le plombier super sexy parce que Môssieur a des voyages d'affaires plus importants que sa propre femme». Revenons donc à la partie intéressante de l'histoire. Sakura, trop impatiente, se jeta sur Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas et donc fit une mauvaise manipulation sur un boulon inoffensif. Inoffensif ? Non, car avec un très mauvais hasard (où la volonté de l'auteure, au choix), le boulon se dévissa. L'eau se mit à gicler partout dans la salle de bain, mouillant nos deux protagonistes.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutue ? S'exclama la rose.

- Eh ! C'est pas d'ma faute ! Tu m'as surpris !

- Tu sous-entends que c'est la mienne ?

Bref, je ne vous donne pas les détails (croustillants) de la dispute, mais sachez juste que Sakura était très énervée (et surtout déçue) de ne pas avoir put finir le programme qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle alla donc bouder dans sa chambre.

Après avoir bien bataillé contre le lavabo, Naruto réussit enfin à le vaincre, et partit rejoindre Sakura dans sa chambre… Qui l'attendait en nuisette sur le lit deux places.

- Tu as enfin finis ?

- Oui, et apparemment tu as envie que je m'occupe de toi…

(1) Bon, quand on répare un lavabo, on est pas allongé, je sais. Mais pour les besoins de la fiction, on dira que oui.

**Deuxième one-shot que je fais. L'idée m'est venue en regardant UN GARS UNE FILLE. Je vois bien Naru' et Saku' dans leurs cas…**

**Sakura : Pourquoi tu casses l'ambiance à chaque fois que ça devient intéressant ?**

**Auteure : Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas écrire de lemon… (et que j'aime bien casser l'ambiance, aussi…) Pis te plaint pas, je suis l'une des rares personnes à soutenir le Narusaku et à ne pas te détester. Au contraire dans le chapitre 631, JE SUIS CARRÉMENT FAN ! Quelle classitude ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait ça ! (Pour les fans de Saku', du moins...)**


End file.
